Ten to Fifteen
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Zack and Brax are in an established relationship when Brax confesses to murder. With Brax in prison Zack's not happy, so he comes up with a solution to the problem of their separation. Crackfic.


**Warning! Swearing, violence and total OOCness ahead...**

Zack was angry. No, scratch that, Zack was fucking furious. How could Brax do it? After what they'd been through, what they'd said... And Brax had just gone and confessed. Pulled this deep, dark secret up from the depths of God knows where and spilled it all to the cops. They were supposed to talk about their problems, they were supposed to share and help each other, not walk up to the cops and confess to murder without a fucking word about it! Who the fuck did that? Thirteen years later no less... Brax had gotten away with this, he'd been a selfish prick to confess. Zack's head was still spinning at the speed of it all. One minute Brax is a guilty mess over ruining this bloke's family, then he fesses up to his brothers- his brothers who need him- and then he's being hauled off by the cops, sentenced and thrown in the clink for ten bloody years! Ten years... ten years without him. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Zack shouldn't care, he shouldn't, Brax had abandoned him by doing this...why the fuck should he care? Because he'd just been to see Brax, wearing those bloody prison greens, stuck in that shit hole, and Zack had hated seeing him there, that's why. Zack knew better than most how truly bloody shitty prison was. He'd worked in prisons...hell he'd even done time himself and jail wasn't somewhere Brax should be. But that was the fucking thing about jail, wasn't it? Once you're in you don't just walk out, you're stuck. And if Brax couldn't come to Zack then Zack would damn well go to Brax. It was perfect. He'd been waiting for a fucking excuse and now he had one. Zack floored the accelerator, his anger fuelling his urgency to reach the compound. He pulled up in a spray of gravel, barely registering the desperate people that milled around looking for their 'salvation'. Said salvation stood with his back to Zack, talking to a kid, no doubt filling his head with poisonous lies. Zack wanted to go straight to him, bash his fucking brains in, but he had to slow this down, had to make it look like a spur of the moment thing. Manslaughter, it had to be manslaughter. He needed to find Evey, needed to start an argument. She was here, with these desperate lonely people, believing the lies. He was doing her a favour, getting her out of here and sending her back to Oscar. They shouldn't be apart; no one should be separated from the people they love.

"Evey! I'm here to take you to Oscar, let's go." He didn't ask, he commanded, he needed her to make a scene, to fight him on this.

"Zack?"

"C'mon Evey, we're going." He grabbed her arm as though he would drag her to the car if he had to.

"No," she said loudly, and he let her pull her arm away. They were drawing attention now, good. Murray looked around and then strode towards them, all smarmy and self-righteous. Fucker.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Yes. The problem is that you've brainwashed my niece and I'm here to get her away from you." Zack was vaguely aware of Evey's protests but his attention was focused on Murray now, he was about to kill this motherfucker.

"Evelyn's where she wants to be," Murray said, smiling that infuriating smile, the one that said he thought he was better than everyone else. Well Zack was about to prove him so very fucking wrong.

"She's a child, she doesn't know what's best for her and I'm taking her away from here now." Zack grabbed Evey's arm again and this time Murray grabbed his wrist. Instantly Zack let go of his niece and turned on Murray, punching the scumbag as hard as he could in the face. Blood bloomed from his nose and he clutched at his face but Zack wasn't done with him yet. He shoved Murray back, knocking him into a table, intending to bash his head into it until he stopped moving but then he saw it, so sharp and shiny and waiting for him. Well wasn't that convenient? And in no way premeditated... Zack seized the carving knife from amidst the lovely picnic lunch and plunged it into Murray's chest. Murray groped at the handle protruding from his chest for a moment and Zack backed away to watch him fall to the ground. Now there was crying and screaming and people were rushing to help Murray, but that seemed pretty fucking redundant, considering the part where he was dead. Zack walked away from the panicked group, content to wait for the police. Hanging around and waiting for them would look better at his trial, make this look more like an 'accident'. He could put his lack of concern for Murray in the aftermath down to shock. He looked back to the crowd, to see Evelyn's distraught face, what the fuck was wrong with her? Why did she care about a piece of shit like Murray? Chances are he would've raped her any day now. She looked at Zack now, accusation in her eyes, and of course he couldn't deny it but he hated that she cared so much. She pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Go on! Call the fucking cops, see if I care!" Evelyn dialed the number with a shaking hand. Shit, he hadn't meant to take his anger at Brax out on her, or to scare her, but then, it was a little late for that, he had just killed a man in front of her.

It didn't take that long for the cops to show up and cuff him. They hauled him off to the station and next came the part where he better get his fucking story right if he wanted a ten to fifteen year sentence.

**AN: Ok, I admit it. I was angry at Brax for confessing and needed to vent. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
